Continued Legacy
by DarkShine07
Summary: One mare. One stallion. One colt. And one legacy. COMPLETED!
1. Big News

Co-Co Magic's POV

I glanced over at the stall beside me. Sand Dune was sleeping peacefully. We were the only two mares, come to think of it, the only horses on the Dream Farm. I am a racehorse. Sand is a pleasure horse. Life here at Dream Farm is pretty easy. I train in the morning, and graze with Sand out in the pastures afterwards. At night we come into the barn and sleep. Most of the time, usually on weekends, I have races scheduled. I love to win. Okay, enough about me, this is the story. The story of my son, Grand Champion.

It all started on a weekend. Everything was peaceful, as usual. Margie, my human, was talking to her father outside of my stall.

"Marge, I've found a really good stud for Co-Co Magic." At that I got really interested. I always knew they had planned to breed me, but I didn't know when. "Why do we need a stud now?" Margie asked glancing at me calmly. I nickered and she smiled in return.

"Because, we are running out of money. This stud could throw a wonderful foal that could win us major money." "The word 'could' seems to be very popular with this stallion, Dad." Her father sighed. "He's a great champion actually. The price is high though." Margie turned around and looked at her father. "Then we would just be wasting money." "Well, the owner seems to like Sand…a lot. She will give us a free breeding if we give her Sand." Margie's face fell. I felt my heart skip a beat. Give away my best friend? Just so I could have some foal? No. They couldn't get rid of her just for me. "How can you do that?" Margie cried. Her father wore a grim expression. "I'm only asking you to give up a mare so we can keep Co-Co." Margie was about to cry. I desperately wanted to comfort her. "Dad…you're asking me to give up a friendship." Margie then turned and looked at Sand in her stall. She was being her lazy old self, sleeping. "Marge, I know you love her. But right now it's give Sand up, or give the whole farm up." Margie nodded her head. "Let me think about it." Her father nodded in return and walked off. Margie grabbed a saddle and bridle real quick from a hook by my stall. She unlatched the door and threw the saddle onto my back. It startled me and I half-reared nervously. Margie realized she had upset me and rubbed her hand over my shoulder soothingly. "It's okay girl. I'm sorry." I snorted n return, but accepted the bit as she hurriedly held it up to my mouth. I wasn't used to workouts in the afternoon, but I felt excitement run through my spine as Margie hauled herself onto my back. "C'mon Co-Co. Maybe a fast gallop on the track will help." Margie kicked my sides gently and I began walking out of the barn and towards the beautiful track of Dream Farm. Margie opened the latch and I walked in. She steered me into the starting gates and then made sure the gates opened only a few seconds later. I was a little tired from my previous workout, but I knew I needed to run hard, for Margie. I flew past the quarter mile post, then the half-mile, the 3 quarters of a mile, and finally across the finish line. Margie looked at her watch. "Wow, record time girl." I neighed. Margie's voice was a little strained, and I knew her face was tear stained. Margie leaned over my neck and patted me. Her touch was warm and gentle. If only she wasn't going through such a hard decision's pressure. With a sigh Margie cooled me off and then we walked back to the stables. I had decided to tell Sand right after I was untacked and in my stall about her being sold. Margie finished with me and walked over to her dad and nodded. He put an arm around her and they walked into the house. I glanced at Sand, who was now awake. She was cheerful. I really didn't want to ruin her spirits, so I put off telling her. The guilt was rising though.

Later that night Margie entered the barn. I knew she wasn't supposed to be here normally this time of night. But I was glad to see her. Her face was still tear stained. She patted Sand and began slowly and unclear. "They're coming tomorrow old girl. You'll be gone and he'll take your place." I nickered and Sand gave me an uncertain look. "Sand, I'm so sorry. I'll never forget you." Margie said. She wrapped her arms around Sand's neck and began crying. Sand tried to comfort her. Margie finally pulled herself together and left without saying good night. Sand turned to me. "What does she mean, 'goodbye forever'?" I sighed; there was no avoiding this now. "Sand…you're being given away tomorrow." Sand's eyes held a look of pure shock. "What? Why?" I sighed again. This would be the worst part. "Because…Margie's dad made a deal with someone. If they give you away they can get a free breeding…for me." Sand took it all in for a moment. "So I'm leaving just so you can have a foal?" I nodded. Sand could tell I felt really bad. "Well…I hope you have a good foal." She said. And with that she turned around and quit speaking. Oh, I knew this was all my fault somehow! Curse my ability to gallop fast. Maybe if I hadn't have been so 'great' they would sell me instead. I sighed. There was no way out of this.


	2. Race for Two

Co-Co Magic's POV

The next morning Margie was up bright and early. I nickered expectantly as she passed my stall absentmindedly. She didn't even pat my nose; she walked straight into Sand's stall and grabbed a saddle. "One last ride girl. For old time's sake." I stamped a hoof energetically; normally I was exercised right about now. Margie tacked Sand up and they left the barn, with me still in my stall. I understood that Margie was very sad, but she NEVER ignored me, no matter what. Did she like Sand more than me? I pushed the thought away, she had to be only upset. Despite trying to calm myself down, I began pacing around my stall. I was racehorse! I had a very strict schedule! Suddenly the barn doors opened and Margie's father walked in. He noticed Sand was gone easily. "Here girl." He put a halter on me and led me out of the barn. I wanted to run! He put me in the best pasture and I took off as soon as the halter unsnapped. I could feel dirt flying up from my hooves, how I loved that! I galloped past the tall oak tree at the far end of my pasture. One I had galloped around the long fencings of my enclosure twice I halted by the gate.

Margie and Sand were just getting back from one of the trails. They had only been gone about 15 minutes so I figured they took the short one to the meadow. My favorite trail was the one that lead up into the woods and eventually a waterfall.

Sand looked very depressed, but as she passed my standing at my gate, she gave a hideous glare. My heart sank. I didn't want her to be mad at me! I neighed trying to get Margie's attention, but she simply walked Sand on into the barn.

I was VERY bored now. I could eat grass…no, that just seemed so normal. I wanted to run my heart out on the track. Margie always had said to me, right before a race, "Don't look back, leave it all on the track." (yes I know, quote from Racing Stripes!) That's what I wanted to do! Finally I settled for pacing around and around my pasture. Every now and then I would give an irritated buck, or neigh. Finally I saw Margie walking out towards the pasture. Now she would apologize for ignoring me, and we could gallop forever on the track! She stopped at the gate and whistled, but she didn't have to. I was galloping towards her happily. To my dismay she still seemed very dim and depressed. I nudged her arm and she gave me a faint smile. "Hey girl." I reared up happily. "I can't believe we have to give Sand up." Sand? Was she here to talk about Sand? I was disappointed. I was going to miss Sand, and I knew Margie would too, but I still needed attention from her!

"I hope this stud of yours is worth the cost." I had almost forgotten about the stud. Suddenly I felt all nervous and I had butterflies in my stomach. With that Margie turned around and left. I reared up and neighed, desperately trying to get her to come back so we could gallop on the track. But it was no use; she disappeared into the barn once again. I snorted and turned around in my pasture. If she was going to ignore me, then I would ignore her too.

When the trailer pulled up everyone knew it was the final hour for Sand. It was a very fancy trailer. There was a picture of two horses galloping along the sides, and on the front a large horse head. I walked to my gate, interest peeked. Then I saw Margie's father leading Sand out of the barn and he halted her beside the trailer. She shot a look my way and I returned a sad neigh. It was then that she stopped being mad at me. Her eyes were shining, in her sad looking way. I hoped this knew stables she was going to were just as good as being here. I man stepped out of the truck and shook hands with Margie and her father. I had just noticed Margie had walked over. The man smiled and unbolted the trailer doors. A tall, slim, pure black stallion stepped out of the trailer. His eyes were full of energy and they sparked as he jerked around taking in all the new smells and sounds. He was much more handsome than I thought possible. His own dark, shiny, black coat made mine look dull and bleak. He gave a nervous rear and landed smoothly back on the ground. "Where to?" I heard the man ask. Margie's father smiled and pointed to my pasture. What? He was coming to see me now? I was so nervous. The man turned and began walking towards my pasture. I turned around and galloped down towards my oak tree. I was way too shy to see this stallion yet. The man opened the gate and turned the stallion out into my field in one smooth move. The stallion turned around to face the trailer again. We both watched as Sand was loaded onto the trailer. Margie was half happy, and half sad. I think this stallion's looks surprised everyone. It was right when the trailer began rolling down the drive that the stallion turned back around in the field and began grazing. He was so calm now. He hadn't even noticed me yet. I felt thirsty all of the sudden. The water buckets were way up at the gate, and I was far back in the pasture, by my tree. I took a deep breath and slowly began walking towards the water buckets. Maybe he wouldn't notice me, ya that would be okay. Right when I was about to take a drink I heard a loud snort. I turned my head and saw the stallion starring dumbfounded at me. I felt so embarrassed. I took a long sip and then turned around, casually, and began grazing. That was when the stallion spoke. "Hi, I'm Grand Warrior." Grand Warrior? What a weird name, or maybe his was normal and mine was weird… I lifted my head. "I'm Co-Co Magic." Warrior nodded his head and continued grazing. This was very awkward. I'd never even seen another stallion before besides my father. "So, is it nice here?" Warrior asked. I nodded and look longingly at the track. I wanted a good run so badly! I looked at the drive way. Sand was long gone by now. Then I noticed a figure walking down the street. Who was that? Then I knew. It was Amanda, Margie's best friend. Amanda had a stable too, I had been there once. My friend, Run for the Roses, was there. I neighed a greeting and Amanda wore her normal, bright smile. Margie walked out of her home and waved to Amanda. "Who's that?" Warrior neighed. I answered, calmer now, "Amanda, and that's Margie." The two girls were now walking towards the pasture. Amanda starred at Warrior. "He's so big!" Margie nodded. "Yep. I can't wait to see how fast he is though." Amanda's eyes sparkled. "Let's see now! We can have a match race against Co-Co and…" Margie replied, "Grand Warrior, and done! Let's go and get the tack." They took off towards the barn. I felt so excited. I race! Yay! I wondered if I could beat Warrior. He seemed so powerfully, I almost thought it was impossible. Maybe it was…

Amanda was riding me, and Margie was riding Warrior. They walked us both up into the starting gates. I prepared myself for the gates to swing open and surprise me just like they always did.

I stamped a hoof and just as I set it down the gates flew open. The thrill! I lunged forward. But instantly a black blur flew past me. I didn't let it get to me, he would probably burn out. How could he be so great with as fast a take off as that? I was laughing mentally. I began to catch up with Warrior. And then I was right beside him. Amanda let my reins loose and I started faster. "Getting tired?" I intimated. Warrior didn't turn his head, as I had wanted. Turning your head took up valuable time. Instead he just said, almost as if he was standing still and not galloping, "Me? Tired? Never heard of it." I was about to reply but just then Warrior kicked up his heels and zoomed forward. I could see Margie barely even guiding him along the rail. It was like he knew exactly what to do! I felt a surge of anger. It was so unfair! He could start full speed…or was it full speed? And then he just kept getting faster and faster! He was almost three lengths ahead of me now. I beginning to catch up again, but then he quickly changed gears and galloped into a whole other level. He surged forward so quickly I lost hope. He crossed the finish-line almost 9 lengths ahead of me. On nearing the finish-line I sped up as much as my tired legs would allow. I had been beaten. Amanda slowed me and I began panting heavily. Warrior turned his head and gave a sympathetic look. He was hardly breaking a sweat. "He is really something!" Margie exclaimed. Amanda dismounted me quickly and began patting me encouragingly. "I know, he flew out there! He's not even tired…I wonder who he has beaten." Margie shrugged and dismounted satisfyingly. Warrior passed me with a nicker. "Nice race." I wanted to tell him, 'nice race? What are you talking about? You just won the breeder's cup for Pete's sake!' It was a bit sarcastic. "Thanks." I said instead. Well, I got my wish. I got to run. Although I had hoped I would win.

Amanda untacked me, and Margie untacked Warrior, then we were both turned out into the pasture again. I drank deeply from the water bucket as Warrior grazed on the sweet grass in the pasture. After my water, I began to graze as well. Warrior was okay. Once he passed me on the track I had expected him to be one of the snobby stuck up horses who thought they were all that. But he didn't. He used his talent when he needed and didn't boast about it. It made me a little more happy that he was going to be my mate. After all, I could've gotten stuck with one of those snooty horses I mentioned.


	3. Lauren

Margie's POV

After riding Grand Warrior I felt sure my decision to give up Sand was the right one. Warrior was so full of energy and had the speed of a lightening bolt. When I looked at his clocked time it was amazing, especially since he wasn't even breaking a sweat. When his week with Co-co was up I felt disappointed. I was going to miss Warrior; he was such a good horse! At least it was my father's job to trailer him home. I was going to go as well and see Warrior's home and his owner.

I walked out towards the paddock where Warrior and Co-co were peacefully grazing together. I stopped and smiled as Warrior lifted his head and gently nudged Co-co's cocked ear. She let her head shoot up playfully and Warrior gave a half rear. Co-co squealed-I think in delight-and took off galloping through the pasture. Warrior kicked up his heals and followed, catching up at amazing speed. By now I wasn't at all surprised at his speed. Warrior easily matched Co-co's pace and she skidded backwards then leapt into another direction; galloping off again. Warrior turned his head and looked, then, with a spark in his eyes, took off once again.

The two chased eachother time after time, each time Warrior caught up to Co-co, she would skid around and take off in another direction. I hated to intervene in their fun, but it was time for seriousness now. As I unlatched the gates both horses stopped instantly and turned to gaze at me. I reached for the red halter. Instinctively Warrior started towards me. He and Co-co both knew that the red halter was Warrior's and the blue one was Co-co's.

---------

Co-Co's POV

Once Margie picked up the red halter I felt crushed. I knew today was Warrior's last day with me. Now it was over. He was leaving. My head hung low, I followed Warrior up to the gate and Margie slipped the red halter over Warrior's ears. Margie led him through the gate but when I tried in vain to slip out as well she held her hand up and pushed me back, slamming the gate unexpectedly. Taking the chance to stall, Warrior reared up as if in shock. I knew he was acting, but Margie fell for it. "Whoa boy…" she soothed. Warrior ignored her and landed on his hooves with a _thud_. Margie kept whispering words, but I could not hear her. Warrior calmed down and Margie loosened her grip on the lead rope. I saw a flash in Warrior's eyes, then he jerked his head; causing the lead rope to also be jerked out of Margie's foolish hands. Warrior took off towards the track. I neighed hopefully, but Margie flew after Warrior. I knew she couldn't catch up to him, no horse on earth could do that! Warrior approached the track's fencing and skidded. He could have jumped the fence easily had he been experienced, but he was not. He was about to start around the track's edge when Margie's father appeared out of no where and grabbed the halter on Warrior's head. Warrior jerked his head up, trying to free himself, but Margie's father was stronger than Margie and held fast. Margie caught up and I saw her father scowling for a few minutes, then handed the lead rope over. Margie walked off so that I couldn't see her or Warrior anymore.

---

Margie's POV

I loaded Warrior onto the trailer and then sat patiently in the truck for my dad to get in. He checked the trailer doors then hopped in and revved the engine. Silently we drove out of the drive and pulled onto the road, towards Warrior's home, which was an hour away. The first fifteen minutes of the drive were silent. Then my dad finally spoke up. But what he said was not what I wanted to hear at the moment. "Margie, at least we got a good breeding in." I knew where this was going, just a boring talk about why I _shouldn't _be sad about saying goodbye to Warrior. "I know Dad." He sighed impatiently. "So you shouldn't be this glum." "Well I am." I was irritated. No matter what he said, I would still be 'glum.'

After that the rest of the ride was quiet. I didn't feel like talking about Warrior and Dad was probably to annoyed to talk now. I fell asleep, how I'm not sure. My head was spinning with sadness of bidding farewell to Warrior. When I woke up again we were driving down a high class concrete drive towards a huge stable facility and house. We stopped beside one of the many stables and a few hands walked over and took over. I got out and watched them unload Warrior. He tossed his head up and down and neighed. A few answering neighs came from the barn we parked by. I could tell Warrior recognized his home. I gave one last look and then he disappeared with the hands into the barn. Dad got out of the truck and a tall man walked towards us. I assumed he was Warrior's owner, considering he was dressed nicely and seemed to like asserting himself. Dad and the man shook hands then the man spoke. "Did everything go okay?" He had a friendly smile on. "Yes, yes everything was perfect. Thanks again Mr. Gifford." Mr. Gifford nodded again. "Where is Sand?" I blurted. Mr. Gifford turned and smiled again. "She is out in a pasture right now, with a few other mares. She has been doing fine." I nodded my head. Mr. Gifford seemed to be someone who knew enough about horses, so he wasn't just saying that. Then I asked, "Are you Warrior's owner?" It was a very stupid question. Mr. Gifford brightened though, "Actually no, few people bother asking though." He chuckled, " My daughter is Warrior's owner." He had a daughter! "May I see her?" "Margie…we shouldn't intrude like that." Dad interrupted. Mr. Gifford's gaze tightened, "She is in bed." "Why, it's late." I commented. "She has cancer, and is feeling down today." Guilt seared through my conscious. Mr. Gifford continued though, "You may see her. She enjoys company." At that I felt better. Maybe I could make her feel better! My Dad gave a hesitant glance but I followed Mr. Gifford into the humungous house. It was well built and just as fancy on the inside as the out. He led me up two fleets of stairs and then pointed at a elaborate door with a horse head painted on it. He held out his hand and opened the door; I walked in and saw a girl laying in bed. On the walls was another mural, but of many horses who were grazing, galloping, jumping, and any event you could think of. But on the wall above her bed was the most beautiful painting of a black horse with roses over his back, after a victory on the track. I knew it must be Warrior. The girl sat up and gave a weary, yet friendly smile. "Hi." I said first. I liked to be the first one to say 'hi'. "Hi, I'm Lauren, and you are?" She had her father's assertive attitude. "I'm Margie, my mare-" Lauren interrupted knowingly. "-just got bred to Warrior?" I nodded with a grin. "Yep." "I liked Sand a lot. She was so pretty. I felt bad for my father asking to take her instead of money." I gave a sigh. "Actually if he hadn't liked Sand we wouldn't have had enough money to pay for the fee. We wanted the breeding because we hope the foal will be able to earn us money on the track, and then we can restore our dignity. Co-co is the only horse we own now." Lauren comprehended the information. "Well, then I hope the foal turns out good." I nodded. Then there was an uncomfortable silence. I started a new conversation, "So how old are you?" "Twelve and a half." She smiled proudly but then her face fall. "But I won't live another year…because of my cancer." I felt so bad for her now. "Can't you get treatments?" Lauren shook her head. "I've gotten just about everything I can. But nothing works. I've had this cancer since I was only five. I'm lucky to have lived this long." I didn't know what to say. I wished I could give her some sort of medicine that would just make the cancer go away and never come back. I thanked God I didn't have cancer myself.

"How old are you?" Lauren asked, breaking my thoughts. "I'm thirteen." Lauren nodded with bright eyes. We talked for a long time. Lauren was really nice, and I felt bad that she was dying. If she was healthier we could be great friends!

"Maybe I could come back sometime." I said after we laughed about a story I had told. Lauren bounced up and down in her bed. "That would be so great! Does this mean…we're _friends_?" Wow…her cancer was so bad that she couldn't even get out enough to make a friend… "Of course! I'll be your friend." I smiled reassuringly. Lauren brightened and her eyes twinkled. "I haven't been able to call someone a friend for a long time." I felt so bad for her. "Well, you can start with me now." Just then my Dad came in, nodded at Lauren, and told me it was time to go home. "See ya soon Lauren!" I said. I turned to leave, but Lauren's voice stopped me. "But when will you come back?" I looked at Dad, but he was already walking down the hallway. "Here, write your phone number on my hand and I will call next weekend." Lauren smiled, got out a pen, and scribbled a number onto my palm. "See ya!" Lauren called as I bounded after Dad.

**A/N: Yes I know, not much of horses in this one, but it's necessary phor the rest of the story! Please people, review! **


	4. Depressed Hearts

Margie's POV

The next day, Friday, I went outside to the barn. Co-co was inside, with her head hung low. Her eyes were dull and empty. I suppose Warrior was the stallion of her dreams, she'd never been this depressed before. I was sorta feeling bad myself. I had been thinking about Lauren a lot. I wanted to be her friend, she needed a friend. Everyone needs a friend. I sighed as Co-co snorted. She hadn't acknowledged that I was even there yet. I picked up a carrot from the barrel beside her stall and held it out over the wooden plank. "Here girl, you need to eat." Co-co blinked, lifted her head and smelt the carrot. I smiled. Co-co weakly snorted and turned around. My smile faded away. "Please girl, you have to think about the future, your foal! That's something to look forward to!" Co-co swished her tail but other than that she seemed to have forgotten I was talking to her. She had never acted this way before. I gave up and put the carrot back on the barrel and sighed.

"She's in a depression." A familiar voice commented. I looked up to see Amanda standing a few feet away. She had on her riding outfit, not to mention a bright, comforting, yet awkward smile. "Warrior went home already, and Co-co seems…well let's say she's not in the mood." Amanda frowned and walked over to the stall. Co-co hadn't moved at all, and didn't move to see who it was either. She probably knew it was Amanda just by her scent, but she didn't act like it. "Poor Co-co. Being in love is hard." "How would you know?" I joked. Amanda threw her hands up in the air and laughed. She was always laughing…sometimes for no reason. It can be creepy.

"Come on, Co-co isn't going to communicate with us right now." I said. Amanda nodded and we walked out of the barn.

----

Co-co's POV

Where was Warrior? I wanted to jump out and find him so badly. I knew he had feelings for me too. He told me so. All I had were my memories now. When Margie and Amanda left I felt better. I wanted to be alone. I didn't care about Margie anymore. (now I do, but then I was just so…depressed) I turned around and nibbled around in my hay, scattered on the ground. Then I remembered the carrot. I leant my neck over the plank and grabbed the carrot. It tasted dull. It probably would have been better if I had wanted it enough though. I kicked my hoof. My life was so worthless now. What was there to live for? _Remember your foal…_Margie had said that. I had almost forgotten about it. I might not even be in foal though. It would be five months before the vet could come and check me. So my life was based on that moment when I would find out? If I wasn't in foal…then all the waiting was for nothing. How to decide? _50/50 chance_ my conscious said. Oh ya, that was very helpful. I decided I had nothing to lose.

Margie's POV

"When did Warrior go home?" Amanda asked once we were in the privacy of my room. "Yesterday; I got to go too." Amanda grinned, "Tell me all about it!" I laughed at her enthusiasm, but that's Amanda for you. "Well his owner is actually a girl, Lauren. She has cancer. I'm supposed to go and see her this weekend." Amanda seemed to be thinking about Lauren already in that way that you think of someone with cancer. "So, she has cancer?" I nodded. I hatched an idea, but then abandoned it. I had wondered if Amanda would like to come with me to see Lauren, but then I decided that Lauren didn't need to be bothered by more than me…It was a little confusing actually. I just kept the idea to myself. "I feel bad for her…" I agreed, "Me too, she says she has less than a year to live." Amanda was horror-stricken. I sighed. "I'm just gonna be her friend while I can." "Good idea, she could use a friend."

Margie's POV

The next morning I called up Lauren. "Hi Margie!" She sounded so delighted. "Hi Lauren." "I had begun to think you wouldn't call." Lauren replied cheerily. "I did, just like I said. So, when would be a good time for me to come?" "Hang on, let me ask my Dad." There was a long silence then finally Lauren's voice came through the phone again. "He says anytime would be good, now included." I smiled. Dad had already told me now was okay. "Yay, I'll be there in an hour or so." I hung up and smiled. I ran downstairs and told Dad I was ready to go. Then I ran out to the truck and patiently waited for him. He strolled out and started the engine. The ride was painfully slow; I was too excited. Seeing Warrior and the rest of the horses there would be so fun. Finally the truck pulled up the drive. Lauren was standing outside, waiting. I was surprised she was out of bed. Maybe she had more strength than I thought. I jumped out and waved. "Hi!" Lauren smiled and replied with a 'hello'. "So, how is Warrior?" I asked, looking around happily. "He hasn't been too good actually." I frowned. "Really? Co-co hasn't been very well lately either." Lauren gave a weaker smile, showing her compassion. "Let me give you a tour of the stables." She said a few minutes later. I smiled, "Alright." Lauren led me to the first barn. It was labeled 'STALLIONS'. Inside there were very pretty stalls, expertly made. There were beautiful stallions of every color. At the end Warrior has his head over the edge of the stall and was snorting, I thought for Lauren. But she corrected me in an instance. "He must smell Co-co's scent on you." Of course! "Poor boy, they miss eachother so much." I said as a patted his head. "I'm guessing we'll have to cancel his studding appointments now." Lauren said. "Why?" "Well he's too depressed…a mare was sent here yesterday and he just refused to cover her." My heart went out to Warrior then. "He's in love." I whispered. "Excuse me?" Lauren asked. "He's in love, that's why he won't breed with any other mare. He's being loyal to Co-co." I explained. "I never thought of that…" Lauren said, mauling it over. I sighed and continued patting Warrior's pretty black head. Hr had the same dull eyes as Co-co.

**A/N: I have decided to do review replies! Yay!**

**Skitty2004: Sorry, no more 'characters' lol. But please keep reviewing (she can be lazy) **

**I wish I could write more replies, BUT some people just don't like reviewing. **


	5. The Racer Returns

Margie's POV

It has been about two months since Warrior went home. Time sure flies; only nine more months until the foal is born, if Co-co is in foal. The vet has claimed Co-co healthy enough to run in an easy-paced race that she should be able to win easily. I thought the race would help get her spirits back up because, unfortunately, she is still in a depression. I haven't seen Lauren in two weeks, but after the race I was gonna see if I could go over to her house and talk about the race and Warrior, and anything just about.

On the morning of the race when I woke up I yawned sleepily. I really hoped this race would be good for Co-co. I packed up my racing out-fit into a small bag with my name imprinted on it. I always took it with me to races. After I packed I pulled on a warm sweater; the weather was staring to get colder. It was close to the end of August, which put Co-co's due date in March sometime. Then I walked out to the barn. Co-co turned out to be in the pasture; Dad must have turned her out last night. I walked out to the pasture and leaned on the gate. Co-co was out by her tree, but not grazing, she was just standing there. I gazed down at the sparkling grass. Morning dew was everywhere, glimmering in the faint rays of sunshine. The sky was hazy and mist hovered above the moist, soft ground. Co-co turned her head and looked at me with dull eyes. Instantly, I knew this race, nor any other, was going to make her feel better. Only one thing could do that; Warrior.

Co-co's POV

I decided to go ahead and let Margie lead me away, I wasn't in the mood to put up a fight, even though I wasn't in the mood for a race either. Margie took me into my stall and groomed me. The hard bristles against my skin were massaging and soothing. I sighed and my sides moved out. I don't know why, but I almost felt normal again. But nothing would ever be the same again. Even if Sand or Warrior came back. I had met Warrior, which changed my life forever.

I heard the crunching sound of gravel outside of the barn. Margie's dad was pulling up with the trailer that said Dream Farm on it. Margie smiled knowingly and lead me out of my stall and towards the trailer. I peered inside; there was a flake of hay in the hay net and it smelled like there was a treat as well. I nickered and walked up the ramp and into the small area where I was boxed in. Normally I would be very excited about this time and I would be neighing and stamping my hooves. But today I just calmly started munching on the hay and chomping the treat down. I heard the truck doors open and then slam closed, then I braced myself as the trailer slowly moved forward and then, faster, down the drive and onto the road.

The drive seemed to drag on and on forever. I fell asleep twice, then wondered if we would make it in time. Just then the trailer jerked sideways and I knew we were turning. Perhaps we were there! A few minutes later I discovered that we were indeed there, for the trailer stopped and I heard the truck's engine die down. I second later the ramp was lowered. I tried to back out but the halting strap was still in place and my lead rope was still tied to the a metal ring above my hay net, which was now emptied except for a few stray strands here and there. Margie's dad opened the head door beside the hay net and I poked my head out unconsciously. Outside I saw many horses, all thoroughbreds, of various colors. I became excited, just the thrill of being at the track seemed to make me feel a lot better. I neighed expectantly and was answered by a few other neighs of excitement. Yes, this race seemed to be, thankfully, just what I needed.

Margie's POV

I undid the halting strap and instantly Co-co bolted out of the trailer and reared up, ears pricked. I laughed; I had thought this race would have no effect what so ever on her, but I was once again delighted by one of the horses' many secrets. They always had something they kept from you until the last minute. Sometimes it was good, sometimes bad, but I was sure this was good. Before C-co got the chance to take off I lunged and grabbed her lead-rope, which was trailing behind her as she pranced around. "I think she'll do fine today." Dad said with a hopeful smile. I nodded and lead Co-co off towards her assigned stall. Once there Co-co circled around her stall three times. I was hesitant about tying her up so that I could tack her up for a warm-up lap on the track. Once she was tied she settled down a bit. I didn't bother grooming because I had earlier, but I did use my hands to brush a few straws of hay off her back. Then I undid the trailer wraps on her legs. She seemed thankful to have the uncomfortable boots off of her beautiful, yet strong black legs. Then, like any sane rider would, I picked her hooves. Finally she was ready to tack up. I lifted the light-weight, basically flat, saddle and pad onto her back. Co-co danced in place and neighed. She hadn't been this perky since before Sand left. She had been perky when Warrior was around, but not like this. It was delightful to see her in this state. I then held the bit up to her delicate muzzle and she immediately opened her mouth. I slid the bit in, over her tongue, and then buckled it up. She tossed her head up and I led her out of the stall and towards the track, which had many other mares out warming up. Co-co gave a shrill neigh and then I hauled myself up into the saddle. Co-co pranced towards the track gate and turned side-ways so I could open it. Dad walked over and smiled. "Hold her back. She needs the energy for the race." I nodded and then let Co-co move across the track and beside the rail. There I allowed her to start trotting.

Co-co's POV

_Come on…come on…I want to run! _Finally one lap of trotting was over, but now was time for fun. Cantering, or even better, galloping! I was about to start when a steel colored mare cantered in front of me. "You're kind of fat for a racehorse!" She sneered. I laid my ears back. "Or maybe you're too skinny. Looks like you're under-fed, I feel bad for you." The mare's rider slowed her to a walk and I trotted past. The mare snapped at my right back hock and instinctively I kicked defensively. "Watch it! It's not my fault you can only win a race by breaking all the other contenders' legs!" That seemed to shut her up. Without warning she took of, full speed, and her rider was so surprised he fell off. I wanted to laugh but instead I took off as well, thought Margie was ready because she knew my attitude in and out. I looked over and saw the mare's name written across her saddle pad, along with the number '6'. Her name was Iron Fist. Sounded more like a colt's name to me. Her name should be Iron Head instead. I was right beside her when Margie instantly pulled back on the reins and I had to slow down. Iron glanced back and was about to laugh, but she tripped up because turning her head put her off-balance. My turn to laugh. I cantered past her and prayed she was in my race, that way I could beat her. After completing the lap of cantering Margie dismounted and led me back to my stall. She loosened the girth but left the saddle on my back, and took the bridle off to replace it with the halter and then tied the lead rope to the door of my stall. "I know I'm not supposed to leave your saddle on, but we'll be racing in about thirty minutes." I threw my head up and down and nickered. Then I started munching on the hay straws that were strewn around the stall. Unfortunately I found out the Iron's stall was beside mine. I snorted in protest as the rider she had thrown threw the tack down beside the stall and marched off. I took it he had decided not to ride her after all, I didn't blame him. "Your rider doesn't care to untack you? Poor you." Her voice was flat and cool. "At least she cares enough to ride me. Seems your impression on your own rider isn't so good." Iron snorted and started munching her flake of hay, in her feeding rack nailed into the stall's walling. I had won the word fight once again.

Right when I was starting to doze off Margie returned with her dad. "Margie, you didn't untack her." "I know but-" Her dad interrupted, "You'll have to do that. Don't you remember that there is a saddling station where the officials make sure you tack the horse up right and everything?" Margie sighed and walked in. Then she undid the girth and yanked the saddle off. I jerked my head up as cool air rushed over my back where the saddle and pad had rested. Margie patted my back and then brushed the spot where my saddle was to get the sweat off. Her dad picked up my tack and Margie lead me out of the stall and towards the saddling station. There I was retacked and then led off to the walking circle, where all the racehorses of the race were. "Riders up!" the official announced. Margie hauled herself into the saddle again and smiled. I felt so good to be on the track again! I couldn't wait to blow the competition away. "You know the deal. Hold her until-" Margie interrupted this time, "Yes I know. Don't worry, Co-co's got this!" Her dad nodded and looked at the official. Then I noticed Iron's owner had managed to get another jockey. Determination seared through my veins, I was going to take everyone down, including her. Iron glanced at me with cold eyes. They burned for a few seconds but I wasn't going to let it bother me. Then The officials gave the signal and the horses were led towards the starting gates. I had gate 11. It wasn't a good position on the field at all. I was going to have to work hard to move to the front. Then, as I always did in a race, I shut all sounds out from my mind. I heard none of the nervous screams, the stamping hooves, heavy breathing, and no anticipation. All was quiet in my ears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard the gates swing open, and my opened simultaneously. I shot through the gates and all I allowed myself to hear was the pounding of hooves. The crowds in the stands died before they could reach my ears. I was in 7th place currently, but this was only the beginning. Iron was three places ahead of me, but what do you expect, she had gate 6. One of the horses in front of me, a white mare, dropped back already tired. I moved up into her position easily. Iron glanced back, quicker than during the warm up, but still is cost her time. She fell behind the mare that she had been neck and neck with. I wanted to take off, but Margie held me back. She did move her hands up my neck a little bit though. That was my signal to speed up, but not to full speed yet. I passed Iron and the mare in front of her. Now I was in 3rd place. The two mares in front of me were pretty fast, but they had been in the front the whole race and they were tiring. The chestnut mare fell back behind me but stayed there instead of falling back more. Now the race was all me and the bay mare in front of me. She was straining desperately while I hadn't even kicked in yet. I knew I had this. The bay mare's rider gave her some sort of signal and despite her weariness she sped up. We had just past the three fourths of a mile post. Margie finally moved her hands all the way up my neck and I let my legs speed up to their full potential. The bay mare gawked as I flew passed her and kept on going. I could see the mile post only a few furlongs ahead. Then I kicked into an even faster gear I didn't even know I possessed and I won by five paces ahead of the bay mare. Margie threw one of her hands up in the air and I knew she was pleased. Unwillingly she slowed me down to a trot. I tossed my head and snickered when Iron passed by me. She placed 8th. Margie's dad rushed over as did the official's. They led me and Margie to the winner's circle where a blanket of roses was thrown over my neck. I neighed and cameras snapped photos. Later that night I ate hay in my stall feeling much better.

Margie's POV

I lay on my bed happily as I sketched a drawing of a horse grazing.

"Marge the phone is for you." My dad's voice was strained. I wondered what was wrong. As he handed the phone to me he whispered, "It's Lauren's dad." I knew something bad must have happened.

**A/N: Haha! Cliffie! Okay, Now, once again, I only had one reviewer.**

**Skitty 2004: I know, the last chappie was sad, but it's part of the story! Yay! **

**Now…please review! **


	6. Deeds of Death

Third Person POV

The next morning Margie woke up to sunlight streaming through her window and shining into her closed eyes. She fought the desire to turn over and keep sleeping. Instead she slowly pulled the covers back and stepped onto the carpeted flooring in her room. Her mind ran through her conversation with Mr. Gifford over and over again, yet she still could not believe it. Lauren was dead. No question about it. Mr. Gifford had said he walked into her room around nine o' clock to find her peacefully laying on her bed with her hands clasped over her tiny stomach. Margie held back an overwhelming sense of sorrow. She slipped into her working clothes and silently stepped down the stairs one at a time. She hoped Co-co would brighten her spirits; if she couldn't nothing could. To keep her mind off of Lauren's death Margie thought of the previous day's race. Against the odds Co-co had broken through her strife and won the race, though it meant naught as it was only a beginners' race. Co-co was far from a beginner; she was a champion. Even better, she was an expectant champion. The thought of the unborn foal also helped to cheer Margie up.

Margie closed the house door behind her and ran for the barn. Co-co was chewing peacefully in her stall. She seemed to have gotten over her depression. She tossed her head up and nickered with the old spark returned in her eyes.

Co-co's POV

Margie wasn't herself today. I sensed that something was wrong immediately. Though I couldn't figure out what was so upsetting to her, I offered my comfort. Margie stroked my muzzle softly which put me in a feeling of peace and relaxation. After a minute or two she ceased her stroking and opened my stall door. After clipping the lead onto my halter she led me out of the barn. I pricked my ears as my pasture came into view. I heard a rabbit hop through the fencing and disappear into the underbrush close-by. A bird took off when it saw our approach. A let out my breath slowly and opened up to the usual sounds that I recognized and was accustomed to. Margie unclipped my halter and turned me loose into the familiar pasture. I dropped my head and sniffed the ground. The aroma of sweet juicy grass entered my nostrils and I began chomping the blades. I didn't notice Margie walk off.

Margie's POV

I left Co-co alone out in her pasture. I had planned on working in the stables but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I walked towards the track and sat on the top railing. The dirt was fresh and had been plowed, leaving no evidence behind that any horse had ever set a hoof on it. The perfect rows dirt looked so welcoming and the memory of many work-outs with Co-co returned. Just then I heard Dad calling me. I turned and he was smiling, what could be so good now? I walked towards the house door and Dad still wore his beaming smile. "What?" I asked, beginning to become frustrated. I wondered what it could be. "Well it seems Mr. Gifford discovered a note Lauren left behind." Lauren left a note? Then that must mean she had known she was dying. I would hate to know I was dying yet be able to do nothing about it. "Wh…What did it say?" I asked after a moment of pause. "She has left Warrior to you." I could hardly believe my ears. Lauren had given Warrior to me? Had she left him to me because of our friendship or merely because she knew Warrior would want to be with Co-co? I would never know for sure. Dad continued, "He is being trailered here right now; he should be here in about forty-five minutes at the most." So soon? Did Mr. Gifford really want to rid himself of the champion so soon after all he had done for Lauren and the entire Gifford Stables? Without Warrior the stables would never have the many riches it did. A thought came to my mind. If Warrior had made the Giffords rich, then he could make us rich as well. We could have more than just two horses on the farm. We could have more than just one puny track, more than one barn with only three stalls. Dad seemed to be thinking the same thoughts. "He has been pre-entered in a big race tomorrow. I believe you will be fine riding him." Mr. Gifford must have had anther stakes race set for the stallion. I was indeed ready to ride him. "Yes, I will." After that I turned and walked back out to the pasture. Co-co was standing at the gates, waiting patiently for me to return with a carrot or something. I leaned over the gates and she nickered. "We can get you more fields too…" I was still pondering all the luxuries Warrior would bring to us. "Co-co, Warrior is coming back." Co-co tossed her head and for a second I believed she could understand me.

The trailer pulled into the drive thirty minutes later and I rushed towards it. Co-co neighed after me but I ignored her and stopped beside the trailer as it stopped abruptly. Warrior's neigh sounded from inside. Without waiting for the driver to unload him, I unbolted the latches and Warrior's black coat greeted me. He turned his head and the glow in his eyes looked striking. A smile crossed my face and I let the beautiful stallion out. I grabbed his lead rope as he bolted backwards, yanking my arm. "Whoa boy." I soothed. He cocked his ears and let another piercing neigh escape. I heard Co-co's answering neigh as she cantered along the pasture's fencing excitedly. Without warning Warrior reared up and flailed his legs about, yanking the rope out of my grasp. Then he took off towards the pasture at break-neck speed. I prayed he wouldn't trip over his legs as he approached the fencing. As if answering my hopes he launched himself over the fence and landed safely on the other side. He danced around, bucking and rearing, and then Co-co skidded in front of him. The two touched noses and took off into the field. I laughed and ran after them. I finally got to them, they had cantered out to the back of the pasture where the tree and stream were, and unclipped Warrior's lead. Then I left the two love-birds to be together after so long.

The track was soggy the next day. I patted Warrior's head as we were boxed into the starting gate. I was sure the muddy track wouldn't effect Warrior's performance. If he won he would win us $50,000. Warrior's ears were pricked forward as he looked at the opponents surrounding us. I pulled the reins so that he was looking straight forward again. If the race started and he wasn't prepared it would cost us. The line-up here was tough. We were up against the great ones, though Warrior was well feared. One horse had dropped out of the race when finding out who they were up against. That gave me confidence. I knew Warrior would be great no matter what. The mud would probably slow down the competition, giving us an advantage assuming it would not affect Warrior. I cleared my mind, as always, and couldn't hear a thing. Warrior flicked an ear back towards me and I let my breath out, showing him I was relaxed. The gates flew open and Warrior soared out and took the lead. Behind us Metal Gun, Catch This, and Explosive were closing in. The only one I was worried about was Explosive. If any horse here would give Warrior a run for his money it would be him. The ¼ mile post was just ahead. Warrior was already breaking into his well-known speed gear, I pulled him back. It was way too early to turn him loose. Again I looked back to see Explosive falling behind, as long as Metal Gun, but Catch This hadn't changed his position. Warrior was straining against my grasp trying to break free, but I held him back firmly. Over the roar of the wind I commanded, "No!" Warrior flicked both his ears back and stopped fighting. So he was trained to listen to words, not hand commands. Then the ½ mile post flew past us and Warrior automatically began fighting again. I realized he knew exactly when to turn it up. I allowed him to go a little faster by moving my hands up his neck and saying faster over the wind. Behind us Catch This had fallen behind and Fire Duel was coming up. Suddenly Explosive surged past Warrior. I turned my head back and realized he had waited for the moment I looked back to let Explosive loose. Warrior strained again but I knew, that even with his speed, letting my go all out just yet would be a huge mistake. I would let Explosive think he had us until the ¾ post. The jockey riding Explosive looked back with a smug look on his face. I snickered back knowing he would get what was coming soon enough. Fire Duel was pulling towards Warrior's right side, attempting to pass as well. Warrior was straining very hard to be let loose, as Explosive continued to get farther ahead of us. Finally my cue, the ¾ post, flew past us and I let Warrior loose. His powerful legs gained on Explosive until they were neck and neck. The jockey looked over and snarled. Warrior looked Explosive eye for eye and then he turned on his full out gallop gear. He soared past and took the lead easily. We crossed the finish line 6 paces ahead of Explosive. When the inspiring colt finished in 2nd his chestnut coat gleamed with sweat. I admired his courage in taking on Warrior, yet I did not admire his sore jockey. Warrior tossed his head and the officials led us into the Winner's Circle. They placed the blanket of yellow roses over his neck and cameras snapped. Finally I was able to guide Warrior through the crowd and back to his stall. There Dad was waiting and we quickly untacked Warrior and got him ready for the ride home. A man walked towards me and smiled. "Your prize." He said, grabbing my hand and laying a check in my palm. It has $50,000 written on it. Pride overwhelmed me. The man walked off and Dad took the check for safekeeping. Finally we were on the road to glory and starting anew with our two champions.

**A/N: Another chappie to satisfy my reviewers! I actually had two reviews this time. XD**

**Skitty 2004: As you have read, Co-co does get to see Warrior again. Hope you enjoy this chappie as well! (you must review!)**

**Horse Spirit: Thank you, thank you! You need naught wait any longer for this chappie! Hope you enjoy it just as much, ;)**

**Okay, thanx reviewers! Now, everyone review! **


	7. Dream Farm's Newest Additions

Third Person POV

One long, but very profitable year had gone by. Dream Farm was now a top-notch Racehorse Stables known very well by most people. The only things that were the same were, the barn Co-co always stayed in, the racetrack,and the field Co-co always loved to graze in. The small house had been torn down and replaced by a much larger, fancier, home. It was not quite a mansion, but it was close enough. There were now three racetracks, including the original one, and three barns, including Co-co's barn. The other two racetracks were each for one purpose. One for trained racehorses, the other for colts or fillies in training. The other two barns were each for one purpose as well. One stabled stallions, while the other stabled both broodmares, and mares.

Co-co quietly grazed in one of the new pastures designed for mares that were expectant and ones who already had foals. Co-co enjoyed most of her days here, but she didn't have as much time to be with Warrior. He was in the stallion stable and pastures all of his time. And when he wasn't around the facilities, he was off racing. He was still up for stud, but he hardly ever covered any mares because his stud fee had rocketed up. As Co-co grazed a spindly little bundle made its way towards her. Co-co lifted her head and nickered to the little foal. It's beautiful, sleek black coat shone in the sun's rays as it danced on nimble legs. There was a white blaze down it's fore-head and he had a white sock on his rear, right leg. The foal tottered and stopped clumsily beside its mother and nudged her side affectionately. Co-co wrapped her neck around the day-old colt. As the colt became more anxious to wobble around and burn off energy, Co-co had to pull away and return to her peaceful grazing. The colt frolicked away towards the gate and let out a shrill neigh of happiness. Co-co turned her head again to see what had made her colt so happy. She gazed out past the gate to see a familiar figure pacing towards them. Co-co neighed in recognition and trotted after her colt and to the gate. The figure stopped and smiled as she let her soft gaze look over the colt first, and then her eyes lifted to Co-co's. "Hey ole girl." She said. Co-co nickered and let her breath out. Margie opened the gate and let herself in before closing it again. Then she turned around and rubbed the colt's nose. "Co-co, I have been thinking about a name for your little colt." Co-co nickered and listened wondrously. What had Margie had in store? "Let's name him Dream Champion. In honor of the first foal born at Dream Farm, and your first foal." Co-co nickered again. The name sounded just perfect to her. Margie haltered Co-co and began to lead her towards her barn, with Champion trailing behind. Co-co let the familiar scent of her barn drift in and out of her nostrils. Warrior was waiting inside for them. He hadn't had the chance to see their day old foal yet. As Co-co stepped into her stall, Champion right behind her, she whinnied softly in greeting to her mate. Warrior, who was in the stall next to Co-co, circled around until he was facing Co-co and Champion. His eyes lit up as he gazed over the colt affectionately. Co-co watched proudly as the two made their first greetings to eachother. Warrior's eyes drifted to her own and he gave a horse-smile. "He's just like you." He stated. Co-co replied, "Me? I thought he resembled you." Warrior flicked his black head and blew out as Champion wondered back towards Co-co to nurse. "Does he have a name yet?" Warrior asked after a few minutes had gone by. Co-co tossed her mane as a pesky fly buzzed around, the nickered, "Yes, Margie named him Dream Champion." Warrior nodded and let his head rest on the stall's bars. Eventually Champion layed down and yawned. His let his head rest in the hay bedding of the stall. Co-co, who was still a little weary from birthing the colt, also layed down to sleep. Champion cuddled close to her and his soft wheezing was all that could be heard. Warrior stood over them, as close as his own stall would allow, protectively. The only thing that broke the silence was Margie getting up to head off to sleep for herself. As she left the barn she whispered, just loud enough, "Good you three. Sleep tight." Then she flicked off the electronic lighting in the barn and closed the doors, which slid towards eachother, leaving the barn in complete darkness. Co-co stayed awake, just taking everything in. There was so much new things around her old familiar home. Now there was more horses here as well. She had never even met some of them, though all of them knew of her. She was the lead mare compared to the rest, while Warrior took his place as stallion of the stables. The other stallions and colts never did anything to threaten or sabotage him. Co-co liked it this way. She had a chance to make new friends now. And perhaps, the best thing of all, her own colt would be the very first, Dream Farm bred, racing champion. If he could be the half as good as his father, it would be excellent. Co-co finally faded into sleep, with ideas of Champion, new friends, and her newly transformed home, dancing away through her mind.

**A/N: YAY! This chappie was so phun to write. Sry that there was hardly any action. Just had to make a boring, and very short chappie somewhere. Also I'll be moving forward through time more often now, because the next big thing to happen will be when Champion becomes a yearling colt. Okay, review replies.**

**Skitty 2004: Yay! XD But you don't know the rest of the story. Hehe!**

**Horsie890: Yes, writing down all my exciting ideas is pretty hard. Thanks for becoming a new reviewer!**

**Honoo Girl: Also thanks for becoming a new reviewer. Yes I know there are a few problems here and there, but you just gotta ignore them. ;D For now, just kick back and relax, enjoy the story! XD**

**Also sry for such a short chappie! I just had to get this part into the story before I could move on to the more exciting parts again. XD**


	8. Training

Third Person POV

Two gangly yearlings rough-housed in a yearling pasture. The black one reared up and threw his legs at the chestnut one. When he landed the chestnut one charged him playfully. The black yearling led him on a chase and at the last second skidded to a stop and jumped side-ways. The chestnut colt roared past then realized he was heading straight for the fence. He tried to skid to a halt but instead he crashed into the fence and fell over. The black yearling started howling with laughter as the chestnut got up with a smug look. "You said you would stop tricking me with that move!" the chestnut neighed. The black yearling stifled more laughter before replying, "So I did…o well!" The chestnut walked over to him. "Why do you always have to cheat Champion?" The black yearling nickered, "It's not cheating…it's stretching the rules." The chestnut rolled his eyes. "Come on, Margie should be bringing our food soon." A look of challenge flashed through Champion's eyes. "You up for a re-match Bloodmoon?" With defiance in his voice, Bloodmoon replied eagerly, "You'll be sorry!" Then he took off with Champion on his heels every stride of the way.

Just as the two colts skidded to a halt beside the gate Margie appeared on the horizon with feed buckets in her arms. Champion neighed excitedly and Bloodmoon stamped impatiently. "Hang on you two…" Margie said as she stopped beside the gate and emptied one bucket into another bucket tied on the colts' side of the fence. Before Champion could move towards the bucket to eat, Bloodmoon shoved past and stuck his nose in. Margie patted Champion's nose and poured feed into the other bucket for him. Champion eagerly lowered his muzzle and munched satisfactorily at the oats.

"Tomorrow will be very interesting." Margie said as she rubbed Champion's forehead. Champion wondered what could possibly be interesting tomorrow. He would wake up, eat breakfast, play with Bloodmoon all day, then have his supper, and go to sleep. Margie patted Bloodmoon then turned and disappeared down the path leading to The Barn, as all the horses called it. They called it The Barn because it was where the lead stallion and mare stayed. Champion smiled as he thought about The Barn. When he had been younger it was always nice to come into The Barn after a day of grazing. Though staying outside all the time and playing wasn't half bad either. He and Bloodmoon finished their oats and turned to walk slowly back towards the center of the pasture, where the grass was much sweeter.

The next morning Champion woke to the sound of Margie coming with their breakfast, thought when she appeared she held no buckets or feed. He looked at Bloodmoon curiously and they trotted to the gate expectantly. Margie smiled and revealed two halters that had been behind her back. _Halters? Where are we going?_ Champion thought. Margie slipped the halters over both the colts' heads and led them out of the pasture. They were headed towards the new stable, the one for yearlings. There were only a few other yearlings in the stables, four to be exact. So that made six in all. Four were colts and the other two were fillies.

Champion blinked as Margie handed him over to one stable hand and Bloodmoon to another. The hand led Champion away and down a corridor. Then he clipped him up in ties along the wall. The hand started grooming Champion, and then he rubbed his hand along his leg. Trying to flick the hand away, Champion raised his hoof. But when he tried to bring it down, the hand held it firm in his grasp. He continued on to scrape something against his hoof, then let it go. Champion noticed it was clean now. The hand repeated the process with the rest of his hooves until they had all been cleaned. Then he brought out a pad which he laid over his back. Champion pawed at the rocky flooring in the stables irritably. When the pad was not removed he bucked and flew off, then lightly fell to the floor. The hand patted his shoulder and picked the pad up, then put it back on his back. Champion bucked again, but this time the hand held the pad in place so that it wouldn't fly off. Champion gave up and ceased to buck. The hand patted him again and held out a treat. Champion nickered and licked it out of his hand. The hand then picked up something else that he had layed on the floor. He set it carefully on Champion's back. It felt heavy and Champion swerved side to side nervously. The hand pulled a strap under his belly and tightened it until Champion held his breath, cutting off the tightness. The tightening ceased, so Champion let his breath out, only to find the strap to continue tightening. Before he could take in his breath again the strap seemed so tight that it was unbearable. The hand stepped away and Champion restarted his bucking. (A/N: The thing on his back is not a saddle, but a curcingle. Just thought you should know that! XD) When he finally realized it would not come off he stopped and heaved out a breath in frustration. The hand stepped forward and held out his hand, offering another treat to Champion. He licked it up thankfully and swallowed it down. The hand clipped on and extra long lead rope to his halter and pulled gently after unclipping him. As Champion followed behind him the thing on his back shifted from side to side uncomfortably. He kicked out one back leg at a time as he stepped forward. But the thing still didn't come off. The hand led him to a pen and then he walked to the center of it and flicked his wrist, making the whip he hidden as he had led him, show up. The whip startled Champion and he took off cantering around the pen. But the lead rope pulled at his muzzle and he slowed down until the pressure relaxed. His gait settled into a easy-going trot. The thing on Champion's back seemed to not matter anymore as he trotted around in both directions. The hand pulled at the rope after he had been trotting for a while. Champion stopped, but when the rope's pressure didn't cease he decided to walk towards the hand. It seemed to be the right thing to do because the pressure immediately went away. Another treat was offered to him and he eagerly accepted it. Then the whip revealed itself again and Champion trotted away and back to the railings of the pen. The whip snapped in the air and he began to canter around the exterior trying to avoid the whip. As soon as it went away, back to the ground, Champion slowed his pace. But then the whip quickly returned and he sped up again. This time when the whip was set down he did not slow. He continued and after a switch of direction was pulled back in to the hand and received another treat. Then he was led out of the pen and back to the stables, where the horrid thing on his back was removed and then he was returned to his pasture.

When he arrived Bloodmoon was also being returned to the pasture. The two friends played for a while then shared comments about their training sessions. But what Champion did not know was that it was the beginning of a long training. But in the end it would be worth it.

**A/N: Wow…that was phun to write, really it was. XD I hope I didn't bore you to death with the training session…anyways, here are the review replies:**

**Skitty 2004: I don't really like the name Co-Warrior…XP **

**Horsie890: Thanx for the comments! They mean a lot! Hope you enjoyed this chappie as well. XD**

**Also I hope this one was long enough! XD**


	9. Meadow Star

Third Person POV

Two months went by quickly. Champion had become used to the workouts in the morning, which had gotten longer. He had gotten used to the surcingle on his back and it no longer bothered him when he moved. Bloodmoon had been moved to another pasture and a different colt yearling was put in with Champion. He was a lean grey horse with white socks and a stripe. His eyes were icy blue that were hard to look into. He was different in a way. Champion thought he knew too much for his age, but that was only an opinion. His racing name was Perfect Wind, while his stable name was Wind. Champion always felt uneasy around the strange colt.

Champion woke up one morning and yawned. Wind was grazing a few feet away with a familiar look of knowing in his eyes. Uneasily, Champion slowly edged away from the colt and towards the gate where the hand would be coming for him. He had found out that the hand's name was Janee. He looked forward to seeing her every morning, but no one could replace Margie; who always came at night and right after training sessions to visit with Champion.

This morning Janee walked towards the gate, cheerful as always. The smile that stretched across her finely sculpted cheeks was warm and inviting. Champion nickered at once in greeting as Elsa, Wind's hand, trailed close behind. The two hands were different is appearance by much. Elsa had wavy light blonde hair that went past her shoulders but not as long as the middle of her back. She had startling blue eyes that caught anyone's attention. She was taller than Janee by just a half-inch. Janee on the other hand had faint red hair which was shoulder high. She had emerald green eyes that gleamed in the right light.

Wind trailed behind Champion and they both patiently waited for their hands to arrive. Wind nipped at a stray strand of Champion's mane absentmindedly. Champion jerked his head away in annoyance as Janee lifted the latch to the field's gate. She clipped the halter around his head while Elsa did the same with Wind. Janee led Champion towards the usual stable while Wind was taken to the same stable, but by different route. Champion felt a lot of pressure relief as the colt was led out of view.

Janee groomed Champion and picked his hooves, but then when Champion waited for her to bring out the surcingle, she brought out something else. It was longer, wider, and slightly heavier as she layed it over Champion's lean back. He was used to the weight but this was different, it covered more of his back than the surcingle, and Champion didn't like it one bit. As he waited to be led away Janee brought out yet another strange looking piece of equipment. It had various straps and buckles and it looked like it could slip around his head. As he got a better view, Champion didn't think it could be much different than a halter. Janee slipped it around his head, as he had assumed she would, but then there was a cold, hard metal object at the end. Janee pushed it against Champion's teeth and he was forced to open his mouth. The metal thing went in over his mouth. The coldness shocked him and he chomped at it in distaste. He tried to spit it back out but it was no use. Janee continued on to buckle the straps around his cheek and muzzle. Champion stamped his front hoof irritated. First a new thing on his back, now this hard thing in his mouth?

"It's alright Champion…just a saddle and bridle. The thing in your mouth is nothing but a bit." Champion soaked in her words as they briefly comforted him, but the shifting of the saddle as he stamped a back hoof at a fly reminded him of the discomfort. Janee patted him and then led him out towards the ring where he always was worked.

Champion was sent through his paces, just as any other day, and the saddle and bridle continued to make him angry. Because of his anger he couldn't focus on his commands and messed up a few times. Janee didn't seem to mind, as she would another day. Champion was thankful for that, but he desperately wished his tack be removed. Cantering was when it felt most comfortable. The way his body balanced itself is what helped, he assumed. When he trotted the saddle slightly bounced up and down, giving him a soar. When the session was over and the tack taken away Champion heaved a sigh of relief as he breathed free of the strap, girth, of the saddle. Janee re-groomed and picked him, then took him out to a different pasture where two other horses were grazing.

Champion instantly recognized Bloodmoon, and the other horse was a yearling mare. Champion gazed at her, she was beautiful. A light chestnut mare with white stockings and a star on her forehead. Janee patted Champion as she unclipped his lead rope. He nickered and then galloped out towards Bloodmoon happily.

He tossed his head up in greeting as Champion skidded beside him. The two friends reared up and jumped around. After a bit of rough housing the settled into grazing, with the mare on the other side of the pasture.

Bloodmoon raised his head and gazed at her. Champion followed his gaze and smiled. "Do you like her?" he nickered. Bloodmoon swallowed a mouthful of grass and horse-smiled. "Well…she is very nice and pretty." Champion looked at the mare again with a knew feeling. His eyes brightened but he recognized the feeling falsely as a stomach ache. "What's her name?" he asked. Bloodmoon answered without taking his eyes off of her. "Meadow Star." Champion loved the name. Bloodmoon continued, "I guess I do like her…I just can't talk to her…" Champion chuckled. "I'll talk to her for you." Bloodmoon looked at him with so much happiness that Champion wished he hadn't offered. He would mess up most likely. Champion head butted Bloodmoon and then trotted towards Meadow Star with butterflies in his stomach.

As he approached she lifted her head and her eyes sparkled in the sun. Champion hadn't seen her eye color from the distance, but now they shone as blue lights of warmth. They weren't ice blue, as Wind's, but sky blue.

"Hi." She said first. Champion swallowed and stopped walking as he was beside her. "Hi…I'm Dream Champion…Champion for short." Star smiled, a horse-smile, and nickered. "I'm Meadow Star…Star for short." Champion struggled to find words. He was supposed to talk about Bloodmoon, but as he gazed at Star he forgot all about him.

"Wanna graze together or something?" Star asked after a moment of silence. Champion felt a surge of happiness seer through him. "Sure!" Star nickered and lowered her head again towards the sweet grass. Champion lowered his head, and stole a peek at Bloodmoon, hardly wanting to see. Bloodmoon had a hurt look in his eyes, but turned and trotted off towards the other fence and grazed. Champion sighed, but couldn't help enjoy the time with Star.

The next morning was Saturday, rest day for all training horses. Champion stretched as he woke from a drowsy sleep beside Star. She was still asleep as he gazed at her. Suddenly he jumped aside. He had spent the whole night with Star, without even apologizing to Bloodmoon! He looked at her again; she was waking from his leap of surprise.

"Wha…what's wrong?" she asked after a sleepy yawn. Champion looked around for Bloodmoon. "Uh…sorry…I jut…just saw a snake slither by and it…startled me." He felt so stupid as he slowly choked the words out. He hated lying. Cautiously Star looked around, expecting to see a snake close by. "Don't worry…he's already slithered away." Star smiled in relief and she nudged Champion's cheek with her forehead. Her touch was warm and enticing, but Champion knew he needed to talk to Bloodmoon. "Star…I need to go for a minute or two…" Star nodded, yawned again, and lowered her head to graze.

Champion sighed and cantered towards where Bloodmoon had stood the day before. As he got there the rest of the pasture came into view. He saw Bloodmoon standing at the fencing, talking to a colt from the neighboring field. Champion squinted and realized the colt was actually Speed Demon, a bay horse with only a stripe and snip for markings. Champion took a breath and strode towards the two colts nervously. Bloodmoon heard him coming and turned away from Demon, who turned and cantered back into the depths of his pasture.

Champion stopped and let Bloodmoon reach him. Bloodmoon stared icily at Champion. "Have a 'fun' night?" he asked with a burning edge to his voice. Champion felt like he was being cut by daggers all over. "Bloodmoon I'm sorry…really…I didn't…she…it was just…" so many different words came to mind as he rambled on. Bloodmoon's expression never changed. "Sounds…completely delightful." He said in hatred. Champion had never heard him speak so dryly. Bloodmoon had his ears layed back, and he kicked up before galloping off. Champion let his neck hang as he realized the extent of his mistake. But still he couldn't help but feel happy to have made friends with Star.

**A/N: How's that? It was awesome to write! I'm gonna post the next chappie as well, so pls review this chappie and the next as well. I shall do review-replies next chappie. XD**


	10. Murder

Third Person POV

Warrior grazed in his stallion pasture peacefully. It was dark and the stars shone brightly overhead. Warrior flicked his ears at pesky flies. The next day he was going to run in the Belmont Stakes. He had easily won the Derby and wanted to be a Triple Crown Winner. Thoughts of his competition and their weaknesses drifted through his mind as he found a sweet patch of grass to munch on.

A loud crashing sound interrupted his thoughts and grazing. Warrior looked around the pasture but could see nothing as darkness surrounded him. Suddenly a hoof struck his side and teeth gripped his neck. Warrior wanted to fight back but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a cracking sound was heard and an eerie pain seared up Warrior's front legs. He fell to his knees in pain. He heard hoof beats and looked around. He turned his head to see two glaring eyes staring into his own. His attacker's eyes narrowed and he landed one more blow into Warrior's side before disappearing into the night. Warrior was left alone. He fell over on his side and his breathing slowed rapidly. He saw a bright light and his pain started to subside. A faint, but welcoming neigh was heard in the background. Warrior's eyes shone in his final minute, and then frosted over. (A/N: That was so hard to write…DX)

The news of Warrior's mysterious murder spread through the stables quickly. Everyone wanted to know, 'who done it?'. Co-co and Champion were both overwhelmed with grief.

Champion silently stood in his pasture with Star grazing beside him. She had offered much comfort when he had heard the news. Champion kept wandering if he and his mother were next. He also wandered if the strange colt, Wind, had done it. He had always felt uneasy around the colt.

A distant thundering of hooves interrupted Champion's grief and he looked up. Bloodmoon was cantering towards him. He stopped beside Champion. His eyes were normal. Maybe he hadn't heard the news about Warrior yet. "I…I'm sorry about your dad." He said, thought Champion wasn't sure he meant it. As Champion looked at the colt he realized he was sweaty and had a scratch on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. Bloodmoon nodded, "Ya. I was just racing Demon along the fencing and I tripped over my hooves…you always did say I didn't have good coordination."

Champion nodded and looked at Star, who was close-by, but grazing. Bloodmoon looked at her with longing then swished his tail and trotted off back the way he had come. Champion knew it must've been hard for his friend to come see him and offer a little comfort. He sighed and dreaded the morning workout that was coming.

"Come on boy…you can do better than this." Janee called later that morning as Champion slowly cantered around the arena. Janee halted him. Champion didn't feel like working. He felt so bad he hardly noticed his bit and saddle today. Janee sighed and walked out to him. "Maybe we'll skip the rest of your workout boy. You just don't seem yourself now. It'll be alright. Warrior's spirit will always be with you." Champion put his head into Janee's arms and sighed. Janee patted him and then, after a moment, led him back to the stable and untacked him. Just as she was about to lead him out to his pasture, Margie walked into the barn. Champion gave a low, faint nicker in greeting, but even Margie didn't seem to make him feel better. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes pinkish red. "I think I'll let Champion spend the afternoon with Co-co today, Janee." Janee nodded and handed over the lead rope.

Margie patted Champion and gave him a hug before leading him towards Co-co's Barn. As Champion walked into the Barn he remembered the first time he had met Warrior in the stall where he had practically grown up. Co-co stuck her nose over her stall door and weakly nickered when she saw her colt.

Champion nickered back and Margie put him in the stall beside Co-co. She patted him before leaving, her eyes getting puffy. Co-co nuzzled Champion affectionately and he just stood in his stall in grief.

"It'll be okay…" Co-co said, though she sounded uncertain herself. "Maybe…But mom…what if the killer comes after me, or you? What will we do?" Co-co tossed her mane. "I don't know…let's just hope he won't." "We can't simply 'hope'! That won't keep us safe at all!" Co-co sighed as Champion felt all his feelings boiling inside. "Then what do you suggest we do?" she said after a minute. Champion thought for a moment. "I don't know…we just have to stay somewhere safe." Co-co sighed again. "We can't simply stay in a Barn for the rest of our lives. You have training to do, and I have to race again now that Warrior is…g…gone." Champion didn't want to train in a time like now. His father had been murdered! He shivered as he realized he must have died alone in the middle of a pasture, bleeding to death. He wanted so badly to avenge his death and find the killer. Where ever he was, he would pay soon enough…and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

The next day Margie put Champion back out in a pasture with Star and Wind. Bloodmoon and had been pastured with Demon and Angelfire, the other filly.

Champion gazed harshly at the grey colt as he grazed. Star nudged his side. "Why are you so tense?" she murmured. Champion nuzzled her then started towards Wind.

"Why did you do it?" he asked as he halted right in front of the grey colt. He raised his head and his ice blue eyes once again seemed taunting to Champion. He held his ground though as Wind opened his mouth to speak, "Do what?" Champion felt so angry that he looked right past the icy blue. "Don't beat around the bush! Why did you kill Warrior?" Wind looked baffled, but Champion didn't buy any of it. "What are you talking about? I would never kill Warrior!" Champion glared as Wind's own eyes stared equally mad back. Finally the iciness made Champion turn away and walk back towards Star.

Wind would pay soon enough; Champion would wait until he made him admit he was a murderer. Star brushed by him and Champion sighed and lowered his head to graze. Soon Janee would come and fetch him for training. Champion would train hard for Warrior. He would become a champion in his father's name. He would do it for Warrior. Again the idea of Warrior bleeding to death in the middle of the night made Champion shiver. But it only encouraged him as he saw a familiar girl walking towards the pasture gate with a halter.

**A/N: Talk about action! Whew…that was hard to write…but it's all part of the story. Okay, review-replies:**

**Horsie890: I hope you enjoyed the last two chappies. A lot has happened now…**

**Skitty 2004: Yes…you know nothing. XD Also, don't be lazy…review both chappies. XP My evil plots never cease to scheme. **

**Hope you all enjoyed these two chappies! XD**


	11. Two Year Old Training Race

Third Person POV

Champion woke up the next morning and slowly blinked. All his memories came flooding back. Warrior was dead and Wind was obviously the culprit in this case. It all fit together perfectly. Warrior was a billion-dollar racing champion, and Wind had been jealous, in this case, very jealous.

Champion flicked his tail and nipped Star's mane affectionately. As he lowered his neck to graze he caught a glimpse of Bloodmoon eyeing him and Star together. The colt quickly looked away and cantered off to the far side of the pasture. It suddenly became clear to Champion that Bloodmoon would never be his friend again. He wanted Star, but Star had chosen Champion, never even acknowledging his affections.

**-/-/- Another Year Later -/-/-**

Finally the day came when Champion was officially a two-year old colt. He no longer had to graze in a yearling pasture, but a stallion's solitary pasture. And he was no longer stabled in a yearling stable with other fillies and colts, but a stallion's stable along with more experienced stallions. But most importantly, he had finished his, or at least the more difficult stage of being introduced to the world of racing. Now he would begin racing other two-year olds on the track, then be entered in a real race!

Champion woke up one morning in the stallion stable. He whinnied loudly in excitement, for today was his debut tow-year old race! It wasn't going to be an actual race, just on Margie's track. He heard footsteps walking down the corridor and leaned out over his stall door; Janee, smiling cheerfully, with Margie right behind her. Champion nickered eagerly as the two stopped in front of his stall and Margie patted his head. Janee smiled and opened her mouth to speak, "He'll be just great on the track, Marge."

Margie grinned back and replied, while haltering Champion, "I sure hope so…if he has just half of Warrior's…" she paused for a moment and took a breath, "Warrior's talent, then he should be amazing."

After being groomed and tacked up Champion was led out towards the track with Margie leading him, and Janee following excitedly. Champion threw up his head and looked around the track. Meadow Star was being loaded into the starting gates, Bloodmoon had already been loaded and was glaring at Champion and snorting, Speed Demon was letting his hand mount him so he could be loaded, and the other two two-year olds, Wind and Snowstorm, a filly, were patiently waiting inside the gates.

Margie halted Champion and lifted herself into the flat, racing saddle. Janee patted Champion's neck then walked towards the railings of the track. Margie reined Champion towards the gates where the other horses were whinnying impatiently. Champion pricked his ears nervously as all the commotion made him feel uneasy. He didn't want to walk into the gates. Yes, he had done it before, but now it was different; there were other horses in the gates as well, making him uncomfortable. He stamped his hoof down into the soft track soil. Margie leaned over his neck and stroked his neck gently, muttering soothing words into his delicate ears. Champion relaxed after a minute, then Margie asked him to walk into the gates again. He tensed up again but walked forward. Margie had asked him as nicely as possible, now he had to face his far. He stepped into the small box-like enclosure and heard the gates slam shut behind him, making him tingle nervously. He heard another horse whinny anxiously, he thought it was Star. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't get out of the dreadful contraption in which he was standing. Suddenly the gates flew open and Champion felt like he was in a daze. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear pounding hooves along with his own. Without even trying he had automatically galloped out of the gates when they opened. Now, as he looked at his position on the field, he saw that he was in third position, with Star and Snow leading. Wind and Bloodmoon were right behind him, with Speed Demon taking up the rear. Instinctively Champion wanted to gallop ahead and get in front of the two leading fillies, but Margie held a firm grip on the reins, knowing what he would want to do. Half-way around the track he could tolerate the position no longer. He jerked his head up and flung his legs out farther and farther each stride. Margie tried to suppress a frustrated grunt and yanked the reins back towards her, forcing Champion to lower his head again. But he had managed to catch up to Star, in second position, during the brief break-away. Now he was three-fourths of the way around the track. He was about to give-up trying to overtake the fillies when Margie loosened her grip on the reins. Champion immediately surged forward, easily passing both Star and Snow.

As he approached the finish-line he heard the sound of on-coming hooves behind him. He wanted to look back and see who it was, but he knew he could put himself off-balance. The hooves were getting closer, and he could stand it no longer. He turned his head to see Wind pounding along his flank. He bared his teeth to snap, but lost his balance and tripped over his hooves. He fell forward and rolled onto his side as the rest of the horses flew past him. Margie had managed to jump off of him when he fell and was now beside him, checking for injuries. Champion sighed. He could feel no pain from the fall at all. But as Margie finished checking him, anger boiled up inside of him. He jerked himself up and stood panting as he glared at the winner. Wind reared up excitedly and neighed. His neigh sounded so familiar. Then he his eyes widened angrily. Warrior had been Wind's father as well.

He shook his mane disgustedly as he thought of how Wind had murdered his own father. How could he do it? Just then he saw that Bloodmoon had come in second place. He was going to go and congratulate him, but as he took one step forward, Bloodmoon turned his head and glared menacingly at Champion. Champion tilted his head, trying to understand why his ex-friend couldn't get over the fact that Star hadn't chosen him.

Margie grabbed Champion's reins and sighed. "It's alright boy…you just had a little trip. All horses do sometime in their career…I think." Champion nudged her warmly and heard Janee rushing towards them. She stopped beside Champion with worried eyes. "He's okay Janee." Margie said. The wild dancing look disappeared from Janee's eyes and she sighed in relief. Then she patted Champion's flank and stroked her hand along his back.

Star's hand walked towards Margie and the two talked for a minute. Meanwhile, it gave Champion and Star a chance to talk.

"I came in third!" she nickered happily. Champion horse-smiled; he hadn't even paid attention to how his friend had done. "That's great Star." She gave a sympathetic look. "Your trip was only bad luck…you sure were awesome before it." Champion warmed under the compliment and nuzzled the filly thankfully. Star's hand started leading her away and Margie also led Champion back towards the stallion's stable. As he was being led away, he caught one more glimpse of Wind and a few other horses congratulating him. He narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay."

**A/N: Another chappie phor all to enjoy! XD It's not as long as the rest…but it'll do. I think. Okay…review replies:**

**Skitty 2004: You know…I just realized you should change your name to Skitty 2006. XD **

**Horsie890: yeah…Warrior's death is pretty tragic…but there is no way phor his legacy to continue if he is still alive. Lol**

**CrazySparkles: Yes, yes, lot's of mystery. Of course I know the answer to it all. XD Thanx phor the compliments. And I would put the story of the left phormat side…but it's been centered phor the rest of the story so it would be weird to just change it in the middle…**

**Thanx everyone, three whole reviews. XD **


	12. Debut Race

Third Person POV

Hooves pounded at Champion's head. He dodged a fatal blow with only an inch to spare. Champion tried to see who his attacker was, but it was so dark and the other horse kept moving to quickly blow after blow. It hadn't been a fair fight from the beginning. Champion had been sleeping when a hoof slammed into his side, waking him painfully. Now he could see how the horses had gotten into his pasture; the fence was badly broken.

"Champion, it's time for you to go!" Champion couldn't shake off the familiarity of the voice. Then it dawned on him that this was his father's killer. Now he wanted to kill Champion too! Wind. He was so jealous that he had to kill his father and his brother; what next, his mother?

Champion jumped back, avoiding the crisp hooves that kept trying to hit him hard. Just as those hooves landed Champion launched into a series of kicks with both his front hooves and back. He only managed to hit Wind a few times; and even so he did little damage. Champion was starting to tire out; but he couldn't give up! He wouldn't let Warrior down now. He had to complete his family's legacy, and prove himself. He was the one who was supposed to be the next world champion. Margie would be crushed if he died. Not to mention Star and Coco, and Janee.

"Go away!" Champion neighed fiercely. Wind didn't listen; instead he slammed his front hoof into Champion's cheekbone. It didn't hurt, but the impact made Champion's face jerk sideways, throwing him off balance. He stumbled a step and shook his mane, just in time to feel hooves slamming into his backbone painfully. Anger and rage was boiling up inside him; Wind was being totally unfair. "Traitor!" He neighed. Wind stopped for a split second, about to reply. But Champion was playing at Wind's game now; he screamed and head butted into Wind's chest. He could almost feel the breath being knocked out of the other stallion's lungs, and it was oh so satisfying.

Wind stumbled back a step, and lost his advantage. Champion struck out in anger once again. He hit home hard; Wind crumbled beneath his force and fell to the ground. Champion's eyes flashed triumphantly and he reared up to deliver the last blow. But before he could slam down, the clouds parted and moonlight flooded onto the bloodied figure below him. Champion squinted his eyes in shock and confusion. He landed beside the figure and starred at him.

"Bloodmoon?" His voice wavered disbelievingly. The other stallion looked up, hatred in his eyes. Champion simply couldn't believe it. "Bloodmoon…h…wh…" he simply couldn't get any words out. Bloodmoon slowly rose to his hooves, sides heaving in defeat. "That's right Champion…it's Bloodmoon, good ole Bloodmoon." Champion backed up a step, all his systems in shock. "How could you?" Bloodmoon rolled his eyes coldly. "How could _I? _No no no…How could _you?" _

Realization dawned on Champion, but Bloodmoon continued, "You knew I liked her…but no, you had to have it your way. Your best friend can never get anything better than what you have. Your best friend can't have anything he wants if you have a say in it!" The hatred in Bloodmoon's voice chilled Champion. "You'd do all this over a mare…over Star?" Bloodmoon shook his mane, ice blazing in his eyes, "It's not just Star you idiot! You have the best parents in the world, the nest lineage. You're supposed to win every race you ever enter. You're supposed to make Margie proud. YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU!"

Champion had no idea Bloodmoon had contained so much jealousy during their friendship. But something else was making him very angry. "You didn't have to kill Warrior over this! He had nothing to do with it!" Bloodmoon grinned wickedly. "That's very true. But I did it simply to _hurt _you. To prove you're _not _the invincible stallion everyone thinks you are!" Champion's anger reached his limit. Without warning he charged into Bloodmoon with so much force that the other stallion was slammed backwards and he fell over. Blind with rage Champion trampled over him and kicked and lashed, he did everything he could until finally he had to stop. But Bloodmoon was dead.

**-/-/-/-/-A FEW WEEKS LATER-/-/-/-/-**

The news spread around the entire facilities that Bloodmoon had been Warrior's vicious killer. The story of how Champion differed from teller to teller, but his closest friends knew the actual story the way it was. Star and Wind were among those horses. After Champion had told Wind about how he had thought he had been the killer and that he was sorry, the half brothers' bond had strengthened for the best.

Some of the hands found Bloodmoon's body the morning after his death and had simply thought that a wild cat or something else had killed him. None of the humans knew the actual story behind the two deaths. How could they though? How could they possibly understand the mystery behind the whole murder scenes?

-/-/-/-/-

"Hurry up Margie…" Janee said as Margie tacked Champion up. "You're going to be _late!" _ They were at the Saratoga racecourse where Champion was about to run his debut race. During the weeks before the race he had practiced and practiced, his speed increasing every single workout. He couldn't wait to run. The shock and pain from Bloodmoon's betrayal and passed. Champion had in the end forgiven him though. In a way he actually felt _sorry _for his once friend.

"Ready Champion?" Margie asked after slipping the bit into Champion's mouth. He nickered as Margie led him out of his stall. Beside him Star's reserved stall was empty. She was running a mare's race on a different track in a few moments. Champion had already wished her luck. None of the other stallions his age were racing today though. They hadn't made the cut, though Wind had easily made it into the race; but he had been injured the day before.

An official stopped Margie to check Champion's weight limits and Margie's as well, and to make sure he didn't have any steroids in his system.

The easily passed the check up and proceeded to the walking ring. All the other contenders were being walked around with their riders mounted. Janee met Margie at the ring's gate and held Champion's reins so that she could mount. Champion adjusted to Margie's weight easily and then walked into the ring and checked out the competition. None of the horses looked exceptionally tough or fast, like him, but he could feel pairs of eyes being focused on him interestedly. He knew most of the bets had been placed on the bay stallion in front of him. He was supposed to be very fast, but Champion would give him a run for his money. On his saddle pad he could see that the horse's name was Flash of This, Flash of That. Champion looked at his own imprinted name proudly: Dream Champion.

"Racers report to the starting gates!" The announcer's voice boomed over the crowd's roar. Margie turned Champion towards the exit of the walking ring where the horses were leaving in an orderly fashion. Champion made his way out and Margie helped him trot out onto the racecourse and towards the gates. A leading pony and it's rider met them and provided an escort. Champion pricked his ears excitedly. He had felt calm before, but now the intensity of the first race was getting to him. He danced along in line until finally the lead pony left him to the loaders. He walked right into the gates no problem and blocked out all sounds. All he felt was Margie's comforting hand gently patting the side of his neck, and all he could see was the untouched track ahead of him. All the horses were loaded. "Racers on your marks, get set, gooo!" The gates flung open and out shot nine determined horses from the gates.

-/-/-/-/-

"So how do you think Champion will do?" Speed Demon neighed from his side of the fence. Wind turned his head and walked over to the fence and replied, "Awesome." Speed Demon nickered. "Please tell me why I'm not surprised you said that." Wind smiled. "Because you know it's true." Speed Demon tossed his mane comfortably. "Aren't you sad you couldn't race too?" Wind thought for a second.

"A little…I'm sort of happy Champion will get to experience this on his own; he deserves it after…everything." Speed Demon nodded. "Yeah…I see your point." Wind added quickly though, "I am sad that I'm injured. It'll be a while before I can even carry a rider now." Both of them glanced at Wind's deeply cut left foreleg. Elsa had wrapped it up and sprayed it with disinfectant that morning though.

"Tell me how it happened again?" Speed Demon asked, breaking the silence. Wind frowned. "I tripped…I was racing, practicing, and my hoof just sort of…went numb. I couldn't feel it anymore. It wouldn't move or anything." Speed Demon looked sad. "Will you ever get to rave again?" Wind gazed down. "Most likely not…but Elsa is going to work hard with me, and I'm going to try. I'll be out on the track in no time." Speed Demon smiled at the stallion's courage.

"Yeah…I think Champion will be awesome too."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Dirt flew up from all the horses' hooves as they galloped around the first curve. Champion was in fifth position for the time being; but neither he or Margie were worried. The girl kept a firm grip on Champion's reins, keeping him from letting it out too soon. Margie loosened her grip slightly as the turned into the backstretch. Champion eagerly glided forward and moved past the grey in fourth position. He kept speeding along at the same pace, easily catching the third horse.

His hooves were pounding as hard as they could as he edged up on the horse's flank. Suddenly a hoof flew onto his front hoof and he realized that the horse in front of him was falling over. There was no way he wouldn't trip over him. But as he ran he felt too angry that this would be the end; another trip would cost him the race, and he quickly gathered himself and soared over the horse's body. Margie smiled amazed and filled with pure joy that it wasn't over yet. But the jump had given the horse behind Champion time to catch up, and they were already rounding the second turn into the homestretch.

Margie smiled and moved her hands up towards Champion's ears and leaned over his neck encouragingly. Champion immediately surged forward, his speed denying any other horse the right to lead. He sailed passed the second horse and realized it was between him and Flash now. He felt the need to prove all the betters wrong. His hooves easily sped up to a whole new gear and he was ahead of Flash in two easy strides.

He galloped down the homestretch, gaining lengths every stride as the finish line came nearer and nearer. He felt like one with Margie as they rocketed on and on down the track, eating the dirt every single time a hoof hit the sand. He finally shot through the finish a full nine lengths ahead of the competition. Margie through her hands up in the air triumphantly and Champion just kept galloping down the track, pride in his eyes. "What an amazing performance by Dream Champion ladies and gentlemen!"

-/-/-/-/-/-

"You won!" Star neighed to Champion when he returned to Dream Farm later that day. All his friends gathered around and congratulated him. "Told ya he'd be awesome." Wind neighed quietly to Speed Demon as they walked towards Champion. Snow and Star were already crowding around Champion when he saw Wind and Speed Demon approaching. "Great job!" Demon neighed excitedly. Wind smiled, "I knew you'd win." Star nickered and added quite proudly, "We all did."

**A/N: Talk about action packed…sorry to say this but, that was the finale of this story. I hope it didn't seem rushed or too strange. Thanks to all my reviewers, hope this was what you wanted! I'm a little sad that it's over, but I'm happy I was able to reveal the mystery to everyone now. **


End file.
